Bill Nighy
William Francis Nighy - brytyjski aktor. Filmografia * Agony (1979-1981) jako Vincent Fish (1980-1981) * Igła (Eye of the Needle, 1981) jako Blenkinsop * Easter 2016 (1982) jako Connor Mullan * Reilly: The Ace of Spies (1983) jako Goschen * Klątwa Różowej Pantery (Curse of the Pink Panther, 1983) jako ENT Doktor * Auf Wiedersehen, Pet (1983-2004) jako Jeffrey Grainger (2002) * Mała doboszka (The Little Drummer Girl, 1984) jako Al * The Last Place on Earth (1985) jako Cecil Meares * Hitlerowskie SS: Portret zła (Hitler's S.S.: Portrait in Evil, 1985) jako Helmut Hoffmann * Thirteen at Dinner (1985) jako Ronald Marsh * Making News (1989) jako Sam Courtney * Opera za 3 grosze (Mack the Knife, 1989) jako Tiger Brown * Upiór w operze (The Phantom of the Opera, 1989) jako Barton * Absolute Hell (1991) jako Hugh Marriner * The Men's Room (1991) jako Profesor Mark Carleton * Antonia i Jane (Antonia and Jane, 1991) jako Howard Nash * A Masculine Ending (1992) jako John Tracey * Eye of the Storm (1993) jako Tom Frewen * Don't Leave Me This Way (1993) jako John Tracey * Być człowiekiem (Being Human, 1993) jako Julian * Zbuntowana załoga (True Blue, 1996) jako Jeremy Saville * Indian Summer (1996) jako Tristan * Elfy z ogrodu czarów (FairyTale: A True Story, 1997) jako E.L. Gardner * Szalona kapela (Still Crazy, 1998) jako Ray Simms * Całuj mnie, Kate (Kiss Me Kate, 1998-2000) jako Iain Cameron * Pensjonat dla świrów, czyli Hotel Paradiso (Guesthouse Paradiso, 1999) jako Pan Johnson * Długość geograficzna (Longitude, 2000) jako Lord Sandwich * Dwa w jednym (Blow Dry, 2001) jako Ray * Szczęśliwa zrywa (Lucky Break, 2001) jako Roger * Samowolne serce (Lawless Heart, 2001) jako Dan * Spryciarz, kłamstwa podobne są do życzeń (AKA, 2002) jako Wujek Louis Gryffoyn * Underworld (2003) jako Viktor * Nie oddam zamku (I Capture the Castle, 2003) jako James Mortmain * To właśnie miłość (Love Actually, 2003) jako Billy Mack * Życie to teatr, Panie McGill (Ready When You Are Mr. McGill, 2003) jako Reżyser * Rozgrywki (State of Play, 2003) jako Cameron Foster * Nieznany książę (The Lost Prince, 2003) jako Stamfordham * Wysyp żywych trupów (Shaun of the Dead, 2004) jako Philip * Przetrzymać tę miłość (Enduring Love, 2004) jako Robin * Magiczna karuzela (The Magic Roundabout, 2005) jako Dylan (głos) * Autostopem przez Galaktykę (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, 2005) jako Slartibartfast * Dziewczyna z kawiarni (The Girl in the Café, 2005) jako Lawrence * Wierny ogrodnik (The Constant Gardener, 2005) jako Sir Bernard Pellegrin * Underworld 2 - Ewolucja (2006) jako Viktor * Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia Umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, 2006) jako Davy Jones * Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker (Stormbreaker, 2006) jako Pan Blunt * Wpuszczony w kanał (Flushed Away, 2006) jako Whitey (głos) * Notatki o skandalu (Notes on a Scandal, 2006) jako Richard Hart * Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata (Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End, 2007) jako Davy Jones * Walkiria (Valkyrie, 2008) jako Friedrich Olbricht * Underworld: Bunt Lykanów (Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, 2009) jako Viktor * Radio na fali (The Boat That Rocked, 2009) jako Quentin * Załoga G (G-Force, 2009) jako Leonard Saber * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część I (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I, 2010) jako Rufus Scrimgeour * Rango (2011) jako Grzechotnik Jake (głos) * Na desce (Chalet Girl, 2011) jako Richard * Ósma strona (Page Eight, 2011) jako Johnny Worricker * Artur ratuje gwiazdkę (Arthur Christmas, 2011) jako Grandsanta (głos) * Hotel Marigold (The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel, 2011) jako Douglas * Gniew tytanów (Wrath of the Titans, 2012) jako Hefajstos * Pamięć absolutna (Total Recall, 2012) jako Matthias * This Beautiful Fantastic (2012) jako Alfie * About Time (2013) * The Beauty of Sharks (2013) jako Farley Stevens * I, Frankenstein (2013) * Jack pogromca olbrzymów (Jack the Giant Killer, 2013) jako Generał Fallon Kategoria:Aktorzy